The Balance is Shifted
by onym47
Summary: Draco... good? He's a mystery waiting to unfold, but so is Dudley... Dudley receieves magical powers as well as hermiones heart...
1. For Me

I know every crack, every creek, every turn, every floorboard, and the precise location of every chair and table. Usually, I used this knowledge to sneak out of the common room without being detected from under my invisibility cloak. But tonight, it was different. I got to use this knowledge so that I could study Ginny Weasley very closely; to memorize every detail of her body, from her smile, to the gentle curving of her shoulders, to the arch of her back.  
  
I wanted to take her all in, incase Ron didn't invite me to spend the summer with him-- which, at this point, didn't seem too likely. I wanted to put her face in a frame, and keep in the back of my head, to look at over and over.  
  
So, I stopped before the last step and looked her over, then closed my eyes, to make sure I had the right mental picture. Once I was sure I had it right, I stepped onto the last step. It let out a loud CREEK, as I knew it would, and Ginny turned to see who was coming.  
  
She closed her book, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hiya, Harry."  
  
"Finished packing already?" All I had brought was the bare minimum, and even I wasn't done yet.  
  
"Finished an hour ago."  
  
I nodded, politely. I had to admit I was still slightly miffed about how much she'd changed this year. No longer was she the blushing adolescent who used to idol me, but a beautiful young woman.  
  
"I thought you hated reading… what's up with the book?"  
  
"It's Hogwarts: A History. Thought I'd read it so I could actually have a conversation with Hermione this summer. But I'm not sure it'll help- I don't really understand much," she laughed.  
  
I laughed along with her, about how Hermione was always referring to Hogwarts: A History. I'd tried reading it too, but fell asleep in the middle of the first chapter and decided to give it up.  
  
"So what are you Weasley's up to this summer?"  
  
"Nothing really. Hermione's staying over the first week, while her parents are in Sweden- that's why I have the book- and I think she's staying the last week, too, to go to Diagon Alley with us," she paused obviously trying to read my expression. "Oh yea, and you're spending the summer too," she finished, in a casual manner.  
  
"Am I?" I asked. Suddenly she seemed to realize that Ron hadn't invited me. I mean, I figured he would want his time alone with his girlfriend, Hermoine, but I was still hoping he'd invite me.  
  
"Oh Harry, if Ron's going to be self-centered and not invited you, then I will. Come stay with me this summer, please."  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled from upstairs. "ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH PACKING OR NOT?"  
  
"Yea, be right up," I got up to leave.  
  
"Please, Harry," she spoke softly, as if to a little kid, who just lost his best friend.  
  
"Ginny, you really don't want me following you around all summer. Trust me, I know I'm annoying."  
  
With that I was climbing the stairs to finish packing.  
  
My last night here this year. I thought. Back to the people I hate most… the Dursleys; Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon…Dudley… here I come… I sighed. Why can't Ron just invite me? 


	2. Fudge Buckets!

A/N: this is my first story… hope ya'll enjoy! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Despite what you may think, I don't own Harry Potter…  
  
"Trust me, I know I'm annoying," Harry called back to me jokingly, as he bounded up the stairs.  
  
As he vanished into the darkness, I whispered, "I find you all but annoying, Harry Potter, all but annoying."  
  
About a half an hour later I went up to bed myself, and fell right asleep.  
  
On the train ride home, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I had our own compartment.  
  
"You know it's weird, Malfoy hasn't been around once," he said in a slightly mocking tone. I made a mental note to ask him what he was hinting at when we got home.  
  
Mostly we swapped stories about what we remembered from the year; like when George made Ron toilet paper Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And when Hermione forgot her Transfiguration homework, yes, Hermione forgot her homework! And, when I caught the muggle virus called chicken pocks. Oh it was horrible! We got up till about April when we arrived at Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle did in fact remain unseen for the entire trip, and to be honest, I was almost worried.  
  
We were saying our goodbye's when Harry gently tugged my elbow and pulled me aside.  
  
"If you get bored make sure to owl, okay?"  
  
Why wouldn't he just ask me out? He was always nice, sweet, and gentle with me. He did everything but make it official.  
  
"Of course, and you'd better write back."  
  
He nodded, as we merged back with the rest of the group. After we finished our farwell's Ron, Hermione, my mum and I got into our muggle car, and headed home.  
  
Once we got there, I showed Hermione up to her room, and she began unpacking her clothes, and books. I almost started a conversation about Hogwarts: A History, but decided against it. I haven't gotten past the first chapter yet.  
  
So, I went down to the kitchen and found Ron dancing the "Macrenio" (I think that's what the muggles call it.)  
  
"Guess you're happy to be home, huh?" I teased him.  
  
"Yup," he laughed, and popped a chocolate frog in his mouth, and danced around a bit more. "No really, I have good news."  
  
"Are you moving out?"  
  
"Fine, fine, I won't tell you about Malfoy's depression.  
  
"What?! Spill the Berty Bott's every-flavor beans!"  
  
"Alright, alright… I heard Dumbledore talking to Malfoy about how he could pay for his books next year. Seems the Malfoy's are in financial trouble…"  
  
"How? Aren't they backed by Vol- he-who-can not-be-named?"  
  
"I can't figure it out either, but makes me happy!" Ron seemed to love to see Draco suffer. "Anyway, did Harry tell you when we should pick him up?"  
  
I eyed him quizzically, "Maybe he would've, I mean, if he'd known he was invited."  
  
"Oh fudge buckets… I'll invite him later."  
  
I sighed, "I'll do it. Don't worry Ron." I ran upstairs and scribbled a note to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron can be such an arse! He meant to invite you, honest, you know how his memory can be. Come spend the summer with the Weasley's. PLEASE!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
P.S. – Owl back to tell us when to pick you up. 


	3. It was magic!

A/N: thanks for reviewing, mystikal girl, blondie, and escritora…  
  
Disclaimer: STOP ASKING ME! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Long after everyone left the train station, I was still standing alone at the curb. I knew the Dursleys would be late to avoid a magical confrontation, but I thought they'd at least come to pick me up. But after standing there for 2 hours, I knew they weren't coming.  
  
"This is a new low, even for the Dursleys," I mumbled under my breath and picked up my bags.  
  
"Oh well… guess I'll just walk." I was well aware that the muggles around me were all staring at me, but I kept right on talking to myself.  
  
"Wonder how long it'll take?"  
  
Their glares didn't bother me until I heard a little boy ask his mum "What's wrong with him mummy, whys the weird boy talking to himself?" Then I became self-conscious, and shut my mouth.  
  
I walked, and walked, for what seemed like ages. I figure it was about 10 mills, in muggle distance. But, I finally got to four, Privet Drive. I went straight upstairs, and fell right asleep.  
  
  
  
~:`~  
  
  
  
"Voldemort, Lord, Sir. Unexpected, I know, but very strong."  
  
A loud hiss filled the room and reverberated off the walls "Damn that family. Their powers…their strength. It's all too great!"  
  
"I understand sir, but-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
A small mousy man nodded.  
  
"We must keep dark above the light," he paused, and thought. The dark cold room was silent besides the soft rattling of a snakes tail.  
  
"2 of them and Dumbledore…" he continued, "versus one of me. My death eaters versus the aurors."  
  
"Sir, you can stay powerful, just-"  
  
"SILENCE! How many death eaters am I training now?" there was a brief pause. "Hurry!"  
  
"Over 500, sir."  
  
" How many aurors are there?"  
  
"Just over 100, Lord," Peter, the small mousy man responded.  
  
"Yes," he hissed. "I must loose 300, and train 200 harder… fewer. But stronger."  
  
Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, we must get rid off 300. Go get the list."  
  
Voldemort's servant quickly disappeared into the darkness, and reappeared holding a parchment.  
  
"Read me the names," Voldemort ordered.  
  
Peter cleared his throat. "Malfoy," he paused, until Voldemort nodded, "…Goyle… Crabbe… Patil… Davis…. Paulson…" he continued to rattle off names until he reached 300. "There you are sir, the 300 most likely to betray you."  
  
"Now," Voldemort hissed and strode across the floor to Peter and handed him a small map. "It will show you each victim's location."  
  
"Why, sir, why will I go to their homes, Lord?"  
  
"MORON, YOU WILL OBLIVIATE THEM! Make sure there is no trace of us left with them, they are being completely expunged from the dark side. GO!!"  
  
  
  
With that, I awoke with a start. I heard a loud thumping, and began to panic before I realized someone was knocking at my cupboard door.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
Dudley opened the door, and stepped inside…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodness, I'm fat," he mumbled to himself under his breath. "Why didn't you ever tell me that I was this fat?"  
  
"Umm… Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, well," he paused, obviously uncomfortable. His eyes were darting everywhere. " This morning, at breakfast, mom made me waffles."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was too tired to get up and make breakfast today. I had to walk home yesterday and I needed to sleep." I responded quickly. I was not in the mood to get yelled at by Uncle Vernon just because Dudley didn't like him mum's breakfast.  
  
"No, no, I'm not mad," he paused again and thought, "I didn't want the waffles, so I sat there sulking. Dad wasn't made to eat any, but instead sat there with his empty plate, and read the paper. Well… suddenly, there were 5 waffles on his plate."  
  
"Look, Dudley. It's not my fault that your spoiled and you moved your waffles to his plate. You deserved whatever scolding you got."  
  
"No, see Harry, I didn't touch them. I just thought about it real hard."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think… I think it was magic," he whispered. 


	4. The Burrow

A/N: Thanks Escritora, for the large T-shirt description… :).. thank ya'll for reading…. It kind seems fake in this chapter… But what can be more outlandish than a wizarding academy? Hope you don't mind, it'll be more… normal next chapter, I just had to add this twist in… its crucial, I promise! R+R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Even though Harry Potter is totally and completely awesome, I don't own him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'd better not let your father hear that word. Close the door."  
  
The door closed quietly, and he smiled. "I'm serious, I think I'm magical."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Harry, how do you want me to prove it to you?"  
  
I sighed, and thought a moment. I never ever expected this conversation to take place; I was not at all prepared. Fortunately, I remembered that I always kept my Easy Spells: for Beginners book on my cupboard shelf.  
  
"Dudley, on the shelf behind you, there's a red book—hand it to me."  
  
He tried to turn around to face the shelf, but as he had noticed when he first walked in, he had no room to move. He was so overweight that he was stuck, unable to turn just to reach the shelf directly behind him.  
  
"It's alright, I'll get it," I leaned over him, and grabbed the book off the shelf, and plopped back on my bed.  
  
Fervently, I began flipping through the pages, a brilliant idea in mind.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll like it," I looked up at him, "I mean- if you can do it."  
  
Finally, I found the page, and handed the book to him.  
  
"Easy Spells: Magick off 75 pounds," he read aloud, "What do I do?" he asked me.  
  
"Keep reading, it'll tell you."  
  
He looked back down at the page, and continued reading aloud. " ' Clear your mind of all other thoughts, and focus completely on the 75 pounds that will soon be gone.' Okay…" he closed his eyes, and concentrated. Then, he opened his eyes, and read again. " 'Recite this spell 3 times, and over the next 3 days you will gradually loose the weight.'" Dudley looked up at me, his hands fidgeting along the hem of his XXL T-shirt.  
  
  
  
"That's all? Really, that's it?"  
  
"Yup," I answered and he instantly looked relieved. There was a moment of silence, until I prompted him, "You have to recite the spell."  
  
He cleared his throat, "Oh. Okay." He looked down at the page, "St-St-Styr- nr-ey…"  
  
I tried to surpress a laugh, really I tried…  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"Y- you say it, it's…it's… stineret," I stifled between laughs.  
  
He waited till I was done with my laughing fit, then continued, "Stineret, stineret, stineret."  
  
Again, he looked up at me, expecting something to happen.  
  
"So… that's it? That's really it?? That seemed too easy."  
  
"…That's why the book is called easy spells…"  
  
"Okay, fine… but how do we know when it starts working?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see," I closed the book, and handed it to him, "Put this back on the shelf for me?"  
  
He turned with ease, and gently put the book back on the shelf.  
  
"Ohmygosh…" I whispered, I couldn't believe what I had just seen… I was completely and totally dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that 10 minutes earlier he hadn't even been able to move in the tight confines of the cupboard. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on him, as he looked around his waist. Dudley turned around in circles a couple of times, and stopped facing me, his smile disappearing.  
  
"What do we do now? What happens?"  
  
"Well, knowing the ministry, they've already contacted Dumbledore." I thought for a minute about what would happen past that, and realized I didn't really know. Something else dawned on my though, "…I don't think your mum and dad will be to pleased…"  
  
As if on cue, two owls flew in through the window. I handed the two letters to Dudley, and gave both owls some of Hedwig's food and water.  
  
I turned back to see Dudley sitting on the floor comfortably reading one of the letters.  
  
He looked up at me and read:  
  
"Dudley Dursley,  
  
When you were younger, we at Hogwarts did indeed expect you to develop magical powers. But, as you never showed any signs prior, we did not admit you to the Academy. You have never demonstrated magical powers before, and under normal circumstances we would not even consider taking you in so late in your teenage years. At the current time though, we are in desperate need of strong wizards and witches on the light side. For this reason, I will give you special permission to accompany Harry as a 5th year to Hogwarts next year., for your safety and protection. This will definitely be difficult, so I will entrust Harry to tutor you over the summer break.  
  
I'm sure that Harry can explain all, or most of this to you….  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
He finished and had a wide smile on his face, while I had a large frown. "Me? Be your tutor?" His smile became even broader at my disappointment. "Anyway," I said ignoring his rude reaction, "We can't stay here, if I'm teaching you magic. Vernon'll flip… you know it."  
  
He shrugged it off, and made no suggestions, he just continued with his own train of thought. "Wonder who the other letters from…" he asked himself, as he began to open it.  
  
I admit his blasé attitude had me panicking, what was he plotting? And didn't he care that he'd flunk out of Hogwarts if I couldn't tutor him?  
  
He read the first line of the letter, and sighed, " It's for you."  
  
I quickly read the letter, and relief washed over me.  
  
"Pack your bags, Dudley, we're going to the Burrow." 


	5. Night

A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO THINK OF ANOTHER EXCITING PLOT TWIST... NOTHING TO EXCITING THIS CHAPTER, JUST A TRANSITION INTO THE WEASLEY HOUSE I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND MORE EXCITING! THANKS REVIEWING! KEEP READING!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT, SO...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gin-  
  
Pick me up at dark.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's coming 'Mione! He's coming!" I squealed and smiled brightly.  
  
"Umm... yea, I know. I read it. You're picking him up at dark," her response was dripping with sarcasm, but nothing she could say would spoil my fun.  
  
"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, Harry's coming!" I chanted, hopping in circles around our sitting room.  
  
My mum walked in and glanced at Hermione who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi mum. Hasn't it been a lovely morning?" I asked perhaps a little too enthusiastically  
  
"What do you want this time?" she smiled giving me the all-knowing motherly  
  
smile that she was so good at.  
  
"Harry said we could pick him up at dark-- I mean- if that's okay with you."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Sure. You and I will take your fathers muggle car and pick him up we'll leave in...." But I had already stopped listening- I could hardly believe my ears.  
  
Harry Potter, spending the summer at the burrow- with me! I couldn't help but daydream...Infact I can't remember hearing anyone or anything until my mum called for me at a quarter to eight... "Ginny, are you ready, hun?"  
  
Now that I think about it, that car ride was the first time my mum and I were ever alone together. You would think that a teenage daughter and her mum would spend some 'bonding time' together, wouldn't you?  
  
Fifteen minutes into the drive, my mum finally broke the awkward silence between us, "So... what's with Hermione and Ron these days?"  
  
Wow... just when I think things can't possibly get any weirder, she has to go and prove me wrong!  
  
"Why are you asking ME?! Why not ask Ron?"  
  
She seemed to think about this for a minute, "Well...because he wont talk about his personal life and you are friends with them..." she paused again. "Plus, a mother should know these things, shouldn't she?"  
  
"So do you ask Ron about me and Harry?"  
  
She turned to face me, and seemed to completely forget she was driving a car, "Is there something to ask about?" she sounded excited.  
  
"MUM! STOP!" I practically screeched, I could feel the famous Ginny- blush rising in my face.  
  
"Please… my favorite daughter-" she pleaded  
  
"- Your only daughter," I sighed. "Stop!" I commanded.  
  
"Virginia, I was only teasing."  
  
"No, I mean stop the car," I hardly could suppress my laughter, "Harry was standing right back there."  
  
She paused a moment, and looked in her rear-view mirror, and sure enough about ten yards back was Harry. She managed to turn the car around with minimal difficulty, and stopped in front of Harry.  
  
My mum popped the trunk and I began to open my door to help him put his things in the trunk, but he gently pushed it closed before I could get out.  
  
"Errmm..." Harry opened the backseat door. " You guys do remember Dudley, right?"  
  
"Why yes, of course," my mum answered.  
  
He sighed in relief, "Good," and suddenly Dudley appeared from behind Harry's luggage.  
  
My jaw dropped instantly. I just stared blankly, so many questions popped into my head all at once but I couldn't figure out how to make myself speak.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" My mum asked, sounding as confused as I felt.  
  
"Shh, shh..." he prompted us to stay quiet. He and Dudley put their two small suitcases in the trunk and climbed in the back seat.  
  
"We'll explain on the way, just go before Vernon hears us."  
  
Together they told us Dudley's story, from his unwanted waffles and his lost weight to Harry's tutoring job and the note they had left on the counter for the Dursely's.  
  
Although I was looking forward to making my fantasies of Harry come true, unfortunately the best memory I have of that night was Ron's face when he saw Dudley. He was more shocked than I was… it was priceless.  
  
It was nearly midnight by the time Hermione and I finished asking all our questions, and Harry and Dudley were exhausted.  
  
Dudley headed off to Ron's room, but Harry stayed back and gave me a quick hug.  
  
" 'Night Harry," I whispered into his ear.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning," He gave me a gentle squeeze and we parted, both going off to bed.  
  
Neither of us knew then what we were in store for. 


	6. Bed

I awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and sun shimmering through my windows. I yawned, rolled over, and pulled the covers back over my head.  
I laid there a full. 30 seconds before the door to my room burst open.  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up!" George shouted. Where ever there's George, Fred is never far behind; I guess I should've expected what came next.  
"Get up! Get up!" Fred laughed jumping up and down on my bed.  
They whispered something between one another, walked out of the room, and moments later came back with a disgruntled looking Ginny.  
I sat up in bed to look at her, the twins had obviously just gotten her out of bed as well.  
Fred and George exchanged high-fives, laughed and walked out of the room.  
"What? What are you all doing?" I called after them as Ginny stood silent and confused straightening her pajamas.  
"Mum asked us to wake you all up, Harry," George poked his head back in the door, "That's all."  
"That's right," Fred agreed, " and we couldn't get you up. but we knew who could."  
Ginny looked at them nervously, obviously getting something that I didn't.  
The twins started walking away again, down the hall way, leaving me dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" I finally managed to get out.  
"Ginny." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
After they left, Harry just sat there in bed, staring at me, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
Maybe it was so early that I didn't care enough to be flustered. Maybe I did it because I was so tired of denying my feelings for him. Or his feelings for me.  
I climbed into bed with him, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we fell peacefully back asleep.  
Well. peacefully until Ron came bursting in screaming at least.  
"What the bloody hell! What do you think you're doing! Get up! What if mum or dad walked in? Hermione, come here!"  
Groggy and confused, neither Harry or myself spoke. Hermione walked in, holding her place in a novel with her finger. She smiled at us all politely though she was obviously annoyed that her reading was interrupted.  
"Yes, Ron?"  
"What do you mean 'Yes, Ron?' Don't you see this! They're lying here. sleeping together.. Well. er.. Not sleeping together, but sleeping. uh. in the same bed."  
"Yeah," she said in that smart ass tone of hers.  
"And well. that's all you're going to say?" he was obviously hoping she would be of more support than this.  
"No, of course not," she laughed, and Ron sighed relieved, "I'm sorry you two, for Ron waking you up. It's still only 8, you can still sleep awhile longer, and whenever you get up we'll all go out shopping or out to lunch."  
She smiled, and we nodded, thanking her.  
Ron looked back and fourth between the door and us, not sure whether to be more confused by Harry and I in bed together or Hermione's lack of concern. 


End file.
